Tori in London
by bubblyandbright223uk
Summary: When Tori's mom has to leave for London for a business trip, Trina is desperate to go, so she ends up begging her mom to leave. When Mrs. Vega says yes, Tori gets devastated when her mom makes her go too. How can she leave all of her best friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story! This is my first Fanfiction so please, I love hearing feedback I can take critical stuff but don't rip me into pieces. ~ Serena Walker_

**Tori POV**

I woke up seconds before my alarm rang. I shut off the alarm, annoyed. I heard Trina attempting to sing a Whitney Houston song in the other room. I sighed. Why out of the 7 billion people on this planet do I have to be put with Trina? I heard my mom shouting from her bedroom. My dad was at work so she was probably talking to someone on her phone. "No! I can't do this!" Was the only thing I could make out my mom saying. I got up from my bed and looked at the time. 7:30! Who set my alarm 30 minutes back?... Trina! I hopped into the shower. It was freezing! Who cares? I'm late. I had to end my usual 5 minute shower 2 minutes early because I didn't have much time until I had to leave. I walked downstairs and saw Trina abusing a box of cereal to get the mp3 player inside the box of cereal. "Trina! That's my favorite cereal! at least pour me a bowl before you start abusing it!" I said angrily. Trina gave me the face that she doesn't care. "Buy it at the corner store by our school!" she said shoving a glass of orange juice in my face. I drank it all and made myself a waffle.

After my cruddy breakfast experience, I put on my breakout cream, put on blush and a touch of mascara and lipstick it was time to go. Trina was waiting in the car setting up the new mp3 player that she just got. "What took you so long? we're gonna be late!" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah speaking of late..." "I didn't set your alarm clock to ring ahead 30 minutes to make you late Tori!" She yelled. "Then who... wait a minute! How did you know what I was going to say?" After that, Trina didn't talk for the rest of the five minutes.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Oh my gosh! Tori came 15 minutes late. I wanted to tell her something before school started. Now I have to wait till lunch to ask Tori if she wants to go to the beach on Saturday.


	2. Big News

Chapter 2! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. :( When I proofread I rush through it. Im really impatient :P

**Tori POV**

I walked over to our usual table. Cat, Jade and Andre were already there. "Tori, wanna come to the beach with me on Saturday?" Cat asked. "Sure" I smiled. "I'll text you more about it." She said. Cat was very happy today. I didn't bother asking her why because those stories take hours. Jade was in a bad mood though because when Cat was going to ask Andre something she shoved noodles down her mouth. Cat coughed. "W-h-h-a-t-t-t (cough) wa-s-s t-h-hat fff-or? I c-c-could-d'v-ve ch-choked!" Cat said in between drinking water and coughing up noodles. Cat kept on coughing as she rushed for thhe bathroom. "Jade smiled and left to talk to Beck. I shook my head.

** Beck POV**

Tyler was in the middle of showing me a card trick when Jade came. I wrapped my arms around her and Tyler left. "Hey Jade?" I asked still hugging her. "Yeah?" She asked annoyed by my talking. I broke out of the hug. "Why did I see Cat run past me choking on noodles, then I asked her what's wrong and she screamed Jade?" Jade tried changing the subject. I made her look at me. "Jade, did you make Cat choke on noodles?" "Maybe..." She said. "Tell me about this stunt," I said. Oh dang it! The 1:00 bell saved her!

**Tori POV**

Today went by fast and before I knew it I was back home. My mom mentioned big news this morning so me and Trina were wondering what it was. When we got home my mom was sitting at the table. "What's the big news?" Trina and I asked at the same time. "Well, my boss is sending me to London for six months and your dad will look after you for six months."


	3. Breaking The News

Tori POV

Whoa! Back up there... "We're gonna be without you for six months?" I asked. My mom nodded. "Mom! I'm mature enough to watch us!" Trina said. "NO!" I screamed. Half of the reason I can survive Trina is because of my mom. "Sweetie, either have dad watch you or go with me" She said the last part sarcastically. "Can I go with you?" Trina asked. "Honey I was kidding!" My mom said. "PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" Trina yelled. "Please!" I said with her. I wanted the house to myself for six months. "Okay fine, Tori and Trina, you can go with me." she mumbled something to herself as she went into her room. I smiled. Whoa! Back up, did she say I could go?! No way! I don't want to leave! What have I done? I ran to my mom and nearly tackled her. "Tori!" She screamed. "Get off of me!" "No! Not until you let me stay here!" I begged. My mom turned around and shook me off onto the carpet. "No, you're not staying here alone for six months!" I frowned. "I won't be alone." I said. My mom looked puzzled. I rolled my eyes. "Dad isn't going." I said hoping I had a good point. "Your dad will be at work half of the time!" "And plus, if Trina is going, you're going!" She said trying not to burst. "Fine!" I said giving up. I took one of her pencils and broke them in half.

SATURDAY

Tori POV

I was mad. Very mad. Our bedrooms had no decorations or anything in our bathrooms except the toilet, sink, drawers and bathtub. Our suitcases were in the living room. I was eating popcorn watching a movie before Cat would come over so we could go to the beach. I was in peace for about five minutes until I heard loud noises coming down the stairs. BOOM! BANG! I survived fifteen seconds of it until I just had to see what was making all the noise. It was Trina hauling seven suitcases down the stairs. "My gosh Trina! We're staying there for six months not moving!" I said with my hands on my hips. "Unlike you, I want to look even prettier than I am naturally, so I have tons of makeup!" She said with force at "unlike you". I gasped. "Well!" Just then the doorbell rang. It was Cat. "Hi." She said. I smiled at her. "So..." She said. "So what?" I asked. "So, can I come in?" She asked. "Oh sorry!" I said moving away from the door. I looked at my phone. "We still have thirty minutes. Wanna go up to my room?" I asked. Cat nodded and I led her upstairs. She look around and looked puzzled. "Why are the walls blank? And where is your piggy bank? And why aren't you slippers in that corner?!" She said pointing to the right corner where I keep my slippers. Oh no! Now I was in the position of telling my friends that I was moving. I lied. "Organizing and all that." I gave a fake smile. Phew! She smiled back, looks like she bought it. Thirty minutes we spent playing operation. Cat is good at Operation though, so I found that I was just making a fool of myself. We went on the beach bus to Venice and we were there. It was nice up there. The sun pleasantly shone on my face warming it up from the wind. Usually I wear sunglasses because I HATE the sun deep on my face but today it felt nice. We found a place to set up. It was a nice half shaded half sunned on area. We set up the beach tent and climbed in. I looked at Cat. She was smiling wearing a pink polka-dot one piece. "Wanna go in the ocean?" She asked. "Yeah, okay." I said. I dipped my legs in. Oh my gosh! Cold water! Eek! I coped with it and went down to where Cat was. "So Tori, on Monday I was wondering if you could

meet me at Nozu, I wanted to go over some stuff I have. She said. "Sure! I'd..." I stopped myself. I'll be in London. GRRR! "I mean... sorry I cant go..." She smiled. "Okie-dokie! We can just meet at school!" She smiled. "I..." Come on Tori! Tell her! "I..." This is too hard! I went back to the tent. Cat ran up to the tent next to me. "Tori, are you okay?" she asked. I grabbed my bag and ran as far away from Venice as my feet would take me.

When I though I was safe I went to the bathroom and took my bathing suit off. I put on my shirt and jeans and took the bus home.

Cat POV

Have I lost my mind, or is Tori hiding something from me? The last I saw of her on that day was her running away. Running away from a problem. Running away from me.

Cat Valentine: Tori, if you see this, come to the French fry shop at 6:00 PM  
Mood: Desperate

TORI POV

I was browsing the slap, when I looked at Cat's profile. There she had posted:  
Tori, if you see this, come to the French fry shop at 6:00 PM

I looked at the clock. 5:45 PM. If I take the bus I'll make it. I grabbed the house keys and my bag and told my mom where I was going. "Take your coat, it's chilly" She replied. I put on my brown coat and ran outside.

CAT POV

If Tori is coming, she better come now. The time is 5:59 PM and I don't know if she'll be here in one minute. 6:00PM, rang my alarm. Okay, that's it, I'm gone. I walked outside disappointed. I saw a figure run towards the shop. "CAT!" They yelled. "WAIT!" They screamed. Tori! I waited for her to catch up and I sat on a bench outside the shop. Tori went to order French fries. She came back three minutes later with curly fries. "So... what's been going on?" I asked. She explained everything, from moving to London for six months to... Trina begging their mom. I hugged her. "Oh, Tori! I'll miss you so much!" I wailed. I almost cried if it weren't for biting my lip. She hugged me for a second. "What did the others say about it?" I asked. "Yeah about that... I haven't told them." I said.  
"Hmm... Let's all meet at your house tomorrow morning at 7:00." I said. "Deal!" Tori said. "Text the others" she said finishing her French fries. She threw them away and ran off. "Bye!" She screamed.


End file.
